User talk:Silver Love
WELCOME TO CAMP IZANAGI ROLEPLAYING WIKI! Hi, thanks for your edit to the Forum:Natsuko Hikari page. As you are new here, please take time to read the starting guide and our policies. You join the wiki with Entry Level. This means you are allowed to create one character. After reading the guide and policies, you may proceed with your claiming here. Category:Entry Level Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hyugabyakugan12 (Talk) 10:09, May 14, 2012 Natsuko Hey silver ^^ sure I can gladly code it, but can you give me the basic like the header color and what not like in chb?If I cant code it tom sorry I have to go to school to pay stuff. I'll code it asap sorry! Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 08:08, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey twinny!X3 So..can I use this? Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 13:55, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Okie then..so are we gonna make the claim page eyt then say we'll make the chars asap we can have a spot? Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 08:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Adminship Danke. I have to see your progress first if you want to become admin. Level One! Congratz! Please continue to spupport the wiki! Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 11:44, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Twinny, can I name me dog smiley?and the link is here:http://campizanagiroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Young_twin%27s_dogs Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 08:04, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Twinny! Check this out! One more vote and it doesnt count if she says yes or no cuz its going to be 2-3 ^^ Here Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 11:53, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Re:Task Yeah you did. I'm gonna run the voting until day after tomorrow just in case Ont goes in. Sorry!Got to go!Mom...:( Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 13:07, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:New Claim Of course you can. Just update your user level. Congrats on being RB. Good luck and hope to see you ascend ranks after some time. Re:Claims Yeah sure. I'll add you to the list of helpers. Thanks for the help. Twinny, for the dogs, how did they find em? Like,their mother had a dog which gave birth to puppies before they left, they fond it on the street and was injured, prize?or ? Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 12:13, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Twinny, me change tons of stuff in May's claim..is it stil okie? Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 10:23, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Um.. in 30 mins?sorry.. I'm counting the inventory for my parents :( Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 06:23, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry twinny!I was offline that time..:( btw do u know the model of Naru? Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 09:56, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Sankaku Kankei Hey, would it be okay if I made a charrie that was part of the gang? Riddle me this? 23:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks! Alert me if I can. Riddle me this? 13:52, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Sooo sorry! hey I'm soo sorry for replying late and everything but I've done Utau here. and I hope it is to your liking...cause I can only change her personality not her past...It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 04:35, June 6, 2012 (UTC) wow *looks soo schock* This is the first time I;m being called a dude.....*says the word dude like it's an aliens name* wow....anyway sorry to be bothering you!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 11:45, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Sory twinny!was on my phoneso nearly everything except comment isnt allowed Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 09:59, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Course!XD Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 11:10, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Bout the twins, I cant. Sorry! :( Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 11:04, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I made a quest!!!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!! Sorry, I just feel really accomplished, and wanted to tell people! If you can come on it, I would love for you to. Riddle me this? 20:49, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure!You made a new wiki..didnt know sorry! Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 11:12, June 21, 2012 (UTC) hmm oh ok! and I dont know which one I want cause I dont know the benefits of being one.. sorry nevertheless I'm still am interesting on helping you!!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up 15:20, June 21, 2012 (UTC) No probs!^^ Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 10:54, June 22, 2012 (UTC) thanks and dont worry as soon as I know which one I want I'll tell you! anyway I have an idea. what about we make a few dorms? but each dorms have their own unique powers, like one dorms is for musical students while another dorm is for cooking students? and the guardians have to have a power that co respond to the dorm?It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up 11:52, June 22, 2012 (UTC) hmm agreed! but the only dorms I've ever thought about is musical, cooking, baking(different things! who knew!),buisness(I had my crazy moment during this one), acting(maybe), painting? inventing(with robots and etc(which means this is the futuristic dorm)), and maybe a gadening's dorm?..... thats all I've got! and oh yeah I've decided to become a B-crat BTW: can I start making the templates? It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up 14:20, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Twinny!Want to join my quest once apporved, Forum:Flower Boy?Though I dont think Ji-Yeon can come since there would be no one in charge of the cabin. Mel thought of it!X3 Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 02:31, June 23, 2012 (UTC) oh ok! thanks (Brain:you sounds sooo bossy...me:I NEED CANDY!!!!! Brain:thought so.... but no you dont... ME:CANDY!! OR ELSE! Brain:or else what? ME:I eat more candy... Brain:....)It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up 03:33, June 23, 2012 (UTC) oh ok! and do you want each dorm to have a head dorm there a boy and girl rep or just a teacher there???It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 13:10, June 24, 2012 (UTC) My char Emily is challenging yours for counselor of Kichijoten.Claws Out ]] 14:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Silv! Have you read the Artemis Fowl books? If you haven't, they are about like fairies, but like cool fairies. I would love to make a role play wiki about them, but I am not very familiar with how to code and stuff. If you could help me in any way possible, it would be much appreciated. If you aren't able to, I totally understand. Riddle me this? 15:11, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Umm I'm soo sorry to disturb you but I just wanted to point out that you have 4 character with a possition in the cabin when the limit is only 3 sooo I hope you can adjust this ...please?It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 12:30, June 26, 2012 (UTC) umm what I meant was that you have 4 character with counselor possition(l.t included) when the limit is 3 soo can you change it to the approriate number?It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 11:44, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello hi there soo sorry to be bothering you anyway here's something to just say congraz your edits are enough to earn you this badge thus I hope this will ensure that you'll be staying!(Brain:wow soo formal! me:its the middle of the night what do you want crazyness!! Brain:well its you so I dont know what to expect! Me:......It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 15:32, June 28, 2012 (UTC) New wiki!! Hey! I just created a new wiki, heroesrp.wikia.com, and was wondering if you could help out! I need like the claiming page and stuff. Oh and the policies. If you can help out, I'll give you admin rights! Riddle me this? 15:55, July 1, 2012 (UTC) help? help with what??It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 09:41, July 3, 2012 (UTC) sure! anyway you still havent answered my question... is the ace queen and king thingy in a student council or will they lead their dorms?It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 10:02, July 3, 2012 (UTC) oh ok!It is not a crime for a flightless bird to dream of the sky as it is better to have a dream rather to give up and die 15:02, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Silvia I'll start makin the other pages on the shugo chara website today around 8:00. Okay? My eyes of death will make you realise that life is precious. 09:12, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Meaning It means I'm going underwater. Picture Hey Sylvia can you loo at this link of a pic for me? http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m70o9cJrMc1ru5d4ko1_500.jpg My eyes of death will make you realise that life is precious. 05:34, August 14, 2012 (UTC) You havent edited on the challenge for 9 days. Does that mean i win? District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 23:06, August 29, 2012 (UTC) posted poshted wise old lady. posted posted on kiba. sorry for long time. posted Level One Am I level one now since I joined on December 31st? Brocky292 (talk) 19:00, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Ugh.. Ugh... XD Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ..Answer Me! Why!?.. ~★~Broken~★~ Huh?O.O *doesnt know whats going on but nods and hugs* XD Same here Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ..Answer Me! Why!?.. ~★~Broken~★~ Ahh the old msg XD I get it now.. me too XD somehow, i wanna revive this wiki Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ..Answer Me! Why!?.. ~★~Broken~★~ As I remember, it's, ugh, against the rules to speak of another wiki in chat o.o not sure if it still goes today ^^" Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ..Answer Me! Why!?.. ~★~Broken~★~ LOL XDima post >.< hmm ji-yeon? Why won’t we communicate? Why won’t we love? We shed tears at the painful reality once again... ..Answer Me! Why!?.. ~★~Broken~★~ *huggles* no problem silvera. Izanagi!,Jiraiya!,Tomoe! Pyro Jack!,Himiko!,Konohana!. 14:09, May 22, 2013 (UTC) So your having a character overload. Izanagi!,Jiraiya!,Tomoe! Pyro Jack!,Himiko!,Konohana!. 08:48, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Promotion You have been promoted to administrator. What department would you like to be in? For now you're in GS. If you want a change of depts., please notify me. Thanks and Congrats! wait. i'm older than you. aren't i? O.oyou may know me, you may not, all i want you to do............is die. 09:53, July 15, 2013 (UTC) so did iVi sitter här i venten och spelar lite DotA å pushar på å smeker, med motståndet vi leker.. 15:25, August 23, 2013 (UTC) posted too <.< posted posted, chica. ;) posted back. :) i did too <.< posted, chica posted posted